fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Boo Boo Bear's Treasures (version 1)
Boo Boo Bear and Yogi Bear walked across the bridge to the cottage. Yogi was covering Boo Boo's eyes. "Yogi, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Boo Boo asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Yogi said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Yogi closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Yogi uncovered Boo Boo's eyes. Boo Boo gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Floral Rugg. "Oh, Yogi! You are the best!" Boo Boo exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Boo Boo then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her!" Boo Boo then said "Why, Floral, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Boo Boo then laughed happily. Yogi said, "Boo Boo, you and Floral look like a dream come true." Boo Boo stopped and gasped when he saw Top Cat in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Top Cat!" Boo Boo exclaimed in shock. Yogi hid quickly. Ding A Ling Wolf and Benny the Ball are a few feet behind Top Cat. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Top Cat said angrily. Boo Boo began to explain "But, Top Cat, I--" "Was it true that you rescued a mortal female hillbilly bear from drowning?" Top Cat demanded. "Top Cat, I had to!" Boo Boo said. "Between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm was strictly forbidden! Boo Boo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Top Cat shouted. "She would have died!" Boo Boo said. "One less bear to worry about!" Top Cat cried. "You are more of a jerk than Dastardly and Muttley! You do not even know her!" Boo Boo shouted. "Know her?! I do not have to know her!" Top Cat roared. "They're all the same! Monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" That did it for Boo Boo, who could not hold it in anymore. "TOP CAT, I LOVE HER!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Boo Boo gasped. Yogi gasped as well. Top Cat looked stunned. "Have you lost your senses completely, Boo Boo? She is a twelve year old hillbilly bear! You are a six year old bear!" Top Cat shouted. "It does not matter! I do not care!" Boo Boo shouted. "So help me, Boo Boo, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Top Cat threatened. Yogi could not stand it. So he got out from his hiding place and told Top Cat "Top Cat, what is wrong with you? Do not think about destroying the statue of Floral Rugg." "Yeah!! You only care about yourself Top Cat!" Ding A Ling said. "You are forty one times worse than Officer Dibble!" Benny said. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Boo Boo, just think about what you have done to my niece!" Top Cat shouted. He got out his keyblade. "No Top Cat! Please no!" Boo Boo said. Top Cat's Keyblade glowed. Despite Boo Boo's pleas, Top Cat destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "TOP CAT, NO!!" Boo Boo shouted. But it was too late. The statue of Floral Rugg was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Boo Boo started to cry, saying "How could you Top Cat?!" He began to cry. Ding A Ling, Benny, and Yogi walked away. Just then, his sister, Anne Marie, showed up. She said "Boo Boo, I am very sorry that Top Cat destroyed the statue of Floral." Anne Marie began to cry. Boo Boo and Anne Marie are crying in the cottage. Category:Statue Stuff Category:Fan Fiction